This invention relates to a robot system safety method and, more particularly, to a safety method for protecting an operator from a robot.
A playback-type robot performs a workpiece loading and unloading operation for machine tools, an automatic welding operation and other activities based on robot command data taught in advance. Since an industrial robot of this kind possesses considerable weight and operates at high speed, an individual may be struck and injured and, in extreme cases, injured fatally by the robot unless appropriate precautions are taken. Since an operator has many opportunities to work near a robot, the degree of danger is very high.
For this reason, safety measures for protecting an operator from a robot have been adopted in robot systems.
However, conventional safety methods are inadequate and accidents are caused by even the slightest operator carelessness.